


Professors Riddle, Black

by HurtByTenderLies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Professor Bella, Professor Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: AU! No rise of the Dark Lord. 6th Year. An overflow of young witches and wizards hit Hogwarts, causing many core classes to have double teachers. Bellatrix Black and Tom Riddle, the two DADA Professors. Hermione takes a liking to her female DADA teacher, while that teacher has taken a liking to the other professor.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I really did some refurbishing of ages ;-;  
> Sorry!

**Professors Riddle, Black**

  


**Disclaimer** **:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

* * *

 

Can someone _be_ so beautiful? Her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was, right down to the nails on her fingers.

Her black hair and pale skin was just so… Enticing. Her eyes dark, but perfectly full of that beauty that graced her whole body. She just admired her, nothing more, she told herself.

Hermione smiled as her professor lazily handed out her papers, hers, as usual, with an ‘O’. She nudged Harry next to her, who turned his paper facedown.

“Disappointed?” She asked playfully.

“Could've done better.” He answered, shrugging.

When Ron was handed his own paper, he coughed, looking around, before covering the writing.

When the professor reached her desk in front of the room, she cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

“Disappointed with most test scores. If there's anything that will at least _help_ you raise your knowledge, please _do_ tell me!” She demanded, narrowing her eyes and looking across the room at her packed classroom. There was silence. “ _Anything_ that would help?”

Hermione just smiled, knowing well that this was not directed at her. Her professor went on about grades until class was dismissed. She stood by the door and glared at all the students as they passed, save for Hermione, for her mouth moved into a straight line.

It was near dinner, so Hermione was glad to go to the Great Hall. She found her seat next to Harry and Ron, filling her plate only lightly. Ron looked at her quizzically.

“Something the matter, Hermione?”

“Nothing’s wrong, just tired.” Hermione replied, looking over to the staff table where Professor Black was missing. Ten minutes in, she had arrived, a light smirk laid upon her red lips. A man, Professor Riddle, the other DADA teacher, walked in with her. Hermione huffed, watching as he pulled the chair out for her to sit. He sat next to her, as always, Hermione noticed.

She felt an odd twinge in her stomach as he leant over and whispered something in Professor Black’s ear. They both laughed, and Dumbledore shot them a look, shutting them up. Half the room watched this, and Professor Black was obviously trying to hold in her anger. She had a sour look on her face, and instead shot Dumbledore a glare, before turning to eat.

Hermione snorted at the interaction, the two adults getting called off by the headmaster. Ron and Harry, who had also seen the exchange, held in fits of laughter. Hermione felt the burn of eyes on her, and turned to see Professor Black staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione nervously waved to her and elbowed Harry, shaking her head.

“She's watching us!” Hermione informed in a hushed tone.

Ron shrugged and stuffed chicken into his mouth. Harry turned to see Professor Black speaking to her table mate once again.

“It's nothing. Probably just something to keep up that ‘creepy, dark teacher’ vibe. You know she's crazy. Everyone does, but no one says anything. She keeps the strangest company, too. That other DADA teacher, Riddle.”

“She's not crazy! She has a unique way of teaching… Plus, you see Snape, he's got that vibe, too!” Hermione had to keep from shouting.

Ron took his turn and piped up, “Pansy said she saw Riddle and Black snogging in the corridor!”

“You know how Pansy likes to spread rumors.” Hermione defended.

“I've seen her talking to her cat. She might be a little… Off. You seem keen to defend her.” Harry teased.

“Well… Maybe she likes her cat. I talk to Crookshanks sometimes. Am I crazy?” She ignored his last comment.

“I don't know about that one.” Ron joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Did you hear about the dance coming up?” Harry asked.

Hermione gasped as she remembered- it was almost Christmas! “I completely forgot! It's only in a few days!”

“I bet Professor Black is going to wear something _brilliant_. Remember last dance when she wore that dress? Was that even allowed with the school rules? All the students stared at her!” Ron almost shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

Hermione _did_ remember her Professor’s outfit, a dress, much too short, she suspected, for the school dress code. Dark green, which showed her Slytherin house preference. Her heels were black and strappy, and her wild hair was tamed into a special updo. She lurked in the shadows and broke up anything inappropriate between students, with a bite in her tone. Pansy Parkinson snorted and said ‘It's because she's not getting any’.

Everyone around her laughed. Black narrowed her eyes but instead watched them, listening, like always, to their ‘secret’ conversations. Riddle joined her in her lurking, and they all heard a startled whisper from her as they met. He seemed to sneak up and scare her often, probably in a flirty way. Well, definitely not in an aggressive way.

Hermione blushed, sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, thinking of her DADA Professor. She'd admit it wasn't the worst thing to be thinking of, after all.

Professor Black was a pureblood, Hermione remembered, thoughtfully. What was her Professor’s opinion on _her_? A ‘mudblood’? She had the highest scores in all her classes! Almost competing with the other DADA Professor, Tom Riddle. Almost competing with Professor Black herself...

It wasn't a lie, her Professor had all the best marks in all her years, and had the head girl title. Tom, years before her, had been the same, being head boy. Aside from that, no one knew much about the mysterious man. They knew very little about Black, aside from her air of superiority over her students- Because of her blood status. She flaunted it often, purposely using a leather notebook that had ‘ _Toujours Pur_ ’ printed on the cover- some pureblood saying, meaning ‘ _Always Pure_ ’.

Hermione sighed as the dinner was called to an end. Ron, Harry, and herself headed back to the common room.

They passed the two DADA Professors on the way, and Hermione listened to a bit of their conversation as they passed.

“You're twenty five years older than me, and leading me to a strange place, should I be worried?” Black asked, smiling.

“You're twenty five years younger than me, and thinking about it just now, should _I_ be worried?” He replied darkly, placing a hand on her lower back, guiding her down a turn.

 

Hermione lost sight of them as a swarm of people walked in front of her.

“Wonder what they're up to…” Harry hummed, Ron nodding his head in agreement, “Should we see what's up?”

Hermione snorted. “You have a way of looking for trouble. Harry, why don't you get the cloak and the map?” She confirmed.

The boys grinned and excitedly ran to the common room, leaving Hermione standing alone.

After a few minutes, the boys returned, holding the items in a bag slung over Harry's shoulder. They moved into a dark spot, managing to fit all three of them under the fabric, barely. Harry looked at the map and saw the moving feet of Bellatrix Black with Tom Riddle standing close together, feet in a perfect, synced rhythm. They were talking to each other, from the looks of it. Hermione wondered if he still had his hand there, but shook it off in her brain.

Crammed into the space of the invisibility cloak, they followed the feet on the map, until the shoes turned and stopped- an unused classroom.

They reached the door, which was slightly cracked open. They could clearly hear the conversation now.

“Meow for me, Bella.” Riddle’s voice rang out.

“Such a weird request. But of course you'd ask me to.” She giggled and there was a bang inside the room. It wasn't possible to see inside. “ _Meow_.”

He chuckled and she huffed, “Please don't turn me into a cat for real… Again…”

“You know I wouldn't do that. Or do you not?”

“How should I know, _mysterious_ man. That's what they call you.”

“I shouldn't say what they call _you_.”

“I know. That evil bitch, moody, and the witch who ‘doesn't get any’.”

“Well, they obviously don't know what they're talking about, do they, _Professor_?”

“Remember when I was your student? That was _years_ ago. _You're_ Professor to me, sir.” She was flirty now, and there was a noise of something small and hard hitting the floor.

“How could I not remember, Bella? I feel quite offended you try to chuck your shoes at me.” He was returning by being playful back, yet a hint of something darker in his voice. There was a lighter noise of what was probably the shoe hitting something, then a muffled ‘ _ow_ ’.

“You clunked me in the head! It's not fair you can use your wand, Professor.” She whined as there was a clatter of wood hitting the floor, “I don't like it when you transfigure my outfit without asking.”

“You love it. Go on, do it.”

“Meow. Meow, meow, _meow_.” There was a pause, “Hey! You bit me!” Her voice exclaimed, “That wasn't very nice of you, Professor.” She used her baby voice.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked at each other, wide-eyed.

“Miss Black. Forgive me?”

“Detention. Tomorrow after class. I'll give all the kids to Snivellus… It's weird now, isn't it? Now that I work here. Much more exciting than being a housewife, though. Couldn't imagine sitting at home all day cleaning and only seeing my husband, assuming he works here, on vacations. Don't marry me, by the way. My father would probably like having you in his circle, but my mother would kill me. All that blood stuff, which, by the way, I don't mind. If anything, you've taught me to respect it. I _do_ , let me tell you, I _love it_.” She commented smoothly.

“I think you're drunk.”

 

He growled at her, and there was the scraping of a piece of furniture on the ground.

“Do that again.” She laughed, “ _Please_ , Professor?”

More scraping, and laughing from both of them.

“I don't need to marry you to make you mine, do I?” He snapped.

“Of course not. I was yours the second I walked in that door. Even when Roddy was around.”

“Good girl.”

“Meow.”

There was a noise outside the door- Ron sneezed and looked quite guilty.

“I heard something. Was the door open this whole time? Ugh.” Professor Black sighed, rising from her place, which was lying on an old teacher's desk. She was wearing a _student uniform_ , but her shirt was unsurprisingly unbuttoned. The door slammed shut and it's hinges creaked in protest.

“Anyone could have been listening, Bella! I thought I told you to close it!” He yelled angrily.

“Sorry…” She trailed off innocently.

“I know you're not.”

“No detention from _me_ , I see now. Punish me.” She breathed, leaning against the wood.

“Oh, I will.” He barked.

Then there was no sound, assuming someone had put a muffling spell over the room.

The three friends had wide eyes and blinked multiple times before speaking.

“What was that?!” They asked at the same time.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, Hermione was blushing, and Ron’s mouth was gaping open.

“I can't believe it…” Ron started, shaking his head.

“I think we all need to sleep this off and forget about it, right?” Harry gasped.

“I second that!” Hermione agreed.

 

When they reached the common room, they all rushed to their dorms, to their beds. Hermione changed into her night clothes and laid down in bed, covering her head with her pillow. Tomorrow was truly going to be awkward for her.

She had a dream about her teacher, Professor Black, that night, and woke up quite flustered. Much less appropriate than what a dream should be- not that she should be dreaming about her Professor at all.

She woke later than normal, crunched for time to get ready. She rushed and hastily grabbed her things, running to her first class. Having already read most of what was being taught here, she subconsciously thought about her teacher again. Not so nice thoughts.

Her day was quite the same, until she stood in front of her Defence Against the Dark Arts class nervously. She was a few minutes early. Her hand lingered on the doorknob before turning it and pulling the door out.

Her professor was lounging in her chair with her feet up, eyes closed- until her top student stepped one shoe into the class.

Professor Black opened her eyes and looked up at Hermione. She brought her feet down and yawned, cocking her head at Hermione’s red face.

“You may sit. Technically you're on _my_ time, so you can wait.”

Hermione slowly sat in her normal chair, facing the front of the classroom.

Professor Black stood from her seat and searched for something in the cupboard before pulling out two potion bottles, one small and brown, the other larger and dark green. She opened the cork to the brown one and downed it easily, before throwing the other across the room, as if trying to smash it against the door. No crash sounded, and Hermione looked behind her with a jump, to see Riddle holding the other bottle, in the position of just catching it. He sniffed airily with his head tilted up.

Hermione was a bit startled to see him, as she hadn't heard him come in.

“You're welcome.” She droned, raising her eyebrows.

He grunted and turned to open the door, but she stopped him by closing it with her wand so she could speak.

“Next time brew your own potion, then.” She snapped, throwing the door open for him.

“Thanks.” He muttered, exiting.

The door clicked shut and both women could just feel his powerful magic emitting angrily from him.

“ _Men_. He's more moody than me sometimes…” Black said, leaning on her desk as she pulled on a strand of dark hair, straightening it, and letting it go, where from there it bounced back into place.

Hermione cleared her throat and Professor Black’s eyes widened.

“You're still here? Of course you are… Homework on my desk, please.”

Hermione raced up to the front of the room and dropped a large stack of papers on the wood. All homework from _one night_.

“Tell me something about your homework last night. About the werewolves.”

“Well, they change in the time of a full moon, and after, they are worn out, due to the tiring transformation and activity.” Hermione elaborated, “I can say more about-”

“That's good for now.”

Hermione realized Black was wearing a thicker robe, and when she pulled it off, the girl blushed, the image of her teacher with her shirt unbuttoned popped into her head. She quickly pulled her books up to cover her colored face.

Hermione peeked over at her body and saw a bruise- or was it that?- on her Professor’s collar bone. Black sat down in her chair and looked at Hermione’s work, boredly running her hand over the mark near her neck.

Hermione quickly looked away, blinking once, before turning back and meeting the eyes of her Professor, who was down to her level so they could look each other in the eyes. Her eyes darted down to Black's chest, before realizing what she was doing and snapping them up.

“The paper on bogarts?” Her professor asked her with a weird look on her face, at Hermione’s strange actions. She seemed not to have noticed her change in gaze.

Quickly, she fished it out of her bag and placed it lightly on the table.

“Of course, Professor!” She said, a bit too enthusiastically.

“Sure.” Black answered, shrugging and standing slowly, unknowingly giving her student the view of her breasts, “You don't have to linger. You have other classes, correct? It must be your free period…”

Hermione gasped when she realized she was _very_ early for class. It _was_ her free period. No wonder no one was here. It must have been Professor Black’s, as well.

“He's coming back, I can feel it.” Black commented, using her wand to flick open the wood covering the entrance.

Professor Riddle walked smoothly on the ground over to his female counterpart, not noticing the student in the room.

“Feeling better, Professor?” She asked him, taking in his appearance, which was perfect and clean.

“Thanks to you.” He smirked, and put his hands on her shoulders, “Do _you_ feel better?”

“Are you assuming I felt bad in the first place?” She said dryly, waving her hand and trying to dismiss Hermione.

Riddle turned to look at her with narrowed eyes and she quickly grabbed her bag before moving to the door.

He looked over at Professor Black, before using his own wand to close the door in front of Hermione.

“Stay, tell me a bit about yourself,” Riddle said smoothly, “It's always interesting to hear from the top student. Right, Professor?” He elbowed Black, who he stood next to, and she rolled her eyes.

Professor Riddle beckoned Hermione to sit back in her seat. She did, cautiously.

“You're muggle born, yes?” He asked darkly.

“That is true. But just because one is born outside wizarding families does not make me any less capable of learning magic.” She retorted.

Riddle raised an eyebrow and nodded once. Hermione felt a strange prickling in her head and suddenly recalled the dream about Professor Black- of course, absent of clothes. Hermione had never been with a girl, but Black made her curious.

She blushed, eyes wide, and looked over at Riddle, who tilted his head up knowingly. Many girls had said Professor Riddle was one of the most attractive they'd ever seen. Seeing how beautiful Black was- it made them somewhat perfect together.

Many of her classmates were jealous that Black pretty much had him wrapped around her finger.

She was very easy to like- if she didn't open her mouth, that was. Almost all words came out dripping with attitude and soaked in a snarky tone.

People had briefly heard him refer to her as a ‘Raging Incendio spell’. Of course, that was only once, when she had slapped him in the hallway to the Great Hall because he had conspicuously lowered his hand past her back. She hissed at him, like a cat, and he snorted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back as she tried to walk away. He said something quietly in her ear, and she bared her teeth at his glare. She obviously wasn't in the mood that day.

* * *

 

“Any interesting thoughts going through your mind?” Riddle asked.

It really wasn't any of his business. Hermione shook her head. Black answered for her.

“Well, next year should be a good one, I think.”

“Are you an only child?” Riddle asked.

“Yes, I am.” Hermione replied.

“You live with your parents?”

“Yep.” She smiled happily.

“What is it like? Being an only child like that?” He asked

“It gets kind of lonely sometimes. I do have my own space, and I like it. Do you have any siblings, Professor Riddle?”

“I have a sister!” Black interrupted.

 

Hermione knew she had two, but she said nothing. Her, being in a pureblood family, had disowned Andromeda, the middle child. Well, according to Draco.

Riddle gave Hermione a look and they both turned to see Professor Black playing with a curl of her dark hair.

Hermione tried to drag her dreaming eyes off the older woman with little result. Riddle just sat, gaze empty.

Hermione wondered briefly if Black had any children. Or the male professor, himself. She decided not to ask. Professor Black didn't give off the parental vibe, being almost immature and insensitive, but she was young enough to be a mother. Professor Riddle definitely didn't give it off either. He was obviously much older, with grey hairs sprouting up. Surely, his offspring would be grown by now, even Black’s age. But he was too… He was very serious. He was dark, in a way. He had a looming sense that tended to ruffle students, namely the first years. Not the qualities of a father. Not to mention the subject of finding a woman to raise his child. No one had ever seen him with one, aside from professor Black. She was always at school, as well, and _alone_.

But it was odd enough Riddle had relations with his previous student, having children together was probably awkward and farfetched.

Black was just scary sometimes. Raising her voice was no problem, neither was selectively picking on them. She publicly embarrassed Hermione multiple times. Hermione couldn't imagine being the daughter of either, let alone both. The thought made her laugh internally. How ridiculous, thinking of that.

Black sat on her desk and tapped on the wood with her long nails, tinted black.

“You enjoy Hogwarts?” Riddle asked.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. How could she not?

“Do you enjoy to work here, Professor Riddle?”

“It has its perks,” Black looked up from studying her nails and snorted, “Well, it's definitely interesting. Teaching students.”

“You, Professor Black?” Hermione asked.

“Hogwarts is like a home to me. Of course, a noisy irritating one, always under the watch of the headmaster. It's not like I've _done_ anything. For the most part. I wasn't a bad student. He's like a strict father who will allow _nothing_ under his house.” She finished bitterly.

  
Hermione thought of Dumbledore scolding Professor Black as a student. She held in a laugh.


	2. Chapter Two

 

Students started to filter into class, so Riddle excused himself.

“I should go. Class starts… Now, actually,” He stated.

 

“See you, Tom,” Black smirked, watching him walk away.

 

She had a mysterious twinkle in her eye. Hermione paid attention throughout her lecture, taking notes on whatever she felt was of value, which was most of it.

 

~O~

  
  


Tom Riddle returned to his classroom to see a train of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first-year students waiting for him. Some were whispering, but immediately shut their mouths when he approached. Riddle gave a charming smile, to which some Ravenclaw girls swooned at. He internally rolled his eyes.

 

He silently opened the classroom, letting the students filter in. They stay together in their little cliques. He cleared his throat.

 

“Today, class, I will teach you how to defend yourself from the  _ Urtica _ curse. It is a mild stinging hex.”

 

He looked around the class, and walked to the front of the room, where his desk was. Carefully, he set a wire cage on his desk. Inside was a single doxy. He let it out, and before it could bring mayhem, he said clearly, “ _ Urt _ ica.”

The doxy blocked it with a magical shield. He wordlessly summoned the doxy back into the cage and shut it once the creature was inside.

 

“This type of shield is similar to what you have seen with the doxy. It will look and protect from the same. It will defend one from…  _ Most  _ hexes.”

 

The students in the class looked intensely at their professor, then jumped when a cage appeared in from of each of them- each with a doxy inside. These, however, had been magically blocked so they could not fly. The could only perform the blocking spell.

 

“I want you to try the hex, one time. Repeat after me, ‘ _ Urt _ ica’.”

The class repeated it, “Now try it on the doxy. Observe the shield, for you will be using it.”

 

He was calm until he felt a sting of pain below the belt. There, a wire-like purple light dissolved into his clothing, leaving him cringing from the slap-like hex. He looked around the classroom to see everyone had stopped moving, and a first year Hufflepuff panicking. The doxies had stopped moving, too. All attention was on the professor.

 

“Class, get back to work! Mr. Pierce, please see me after class,” Riddle hissed.

 

~O~

  
  


Devin Pierce did as told and stayed after class. Riddle gave him a lecture on how to properly aim his wand. Devin left the class, thirty minutes later, with two week’s detention. He passed professor Black in the hallway and smiled sheepishly at her as he made his way to lunch.

 

Black entered her counterpart’s classroom and couldn't help but laugh at the sight on front of her- she had unlocked the classroom with a spell he had taught her, and found him with his trousers down, examining himself.

 

“I heard what happened. Is it okay?” She asked with mock worry.

“Let's test it and see, shall we?” He replied.

 

She felt a shiver go through her and smirked.

“Yes, for the purpose of medical study….  _ Let’s. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Also... Where the hell did LadyBaelish and QueenOfTheDreamers go? I'm like... stop making a story and deleting it, you're breaking my heart every time


	3. Chapter Three

Professor Black threw her head back, as she sat naked on Riddle’s desk. He finished while she did, just before they heard a door creak behind them. Riddle tried his best to cover professor Black, but failed.

 

Wide eyes from both DADA professors met a very red-faced Draco. His hand was on the doorknob as he turned away from the scene. He gulped, before turning and running from the room, slamming the door shut, disturbed at the sight he had just seen.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bella exasperated, equally horrified, “That was my nephew.”

 

Tom tucked himself away and zipped his trousers before shaking his head, “We really should be more careful. For all we know, he could tell Dumbledore about what he saw.”

 

Black quickly gathered her clothes, putting on each article as fast as she could. Riddle watched her with a cold gaze. She blushed, though he had seen her dress and undress many times before, it was still awkward to have him watch her. Bella grabbed her wand in a shaking hand before running in her heels to the exit. Riddle followed her closely.

 

~O~

 

Draco ran, for what seemed like his life. His tomato red face gave away that he was highly embarrassed. He looked behind him to see his aunt Bella and professor Riddle tailing him. She caught up, stopping him by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

 

“Dear nephew, I do hope you're going to your next class.”

“O-of course, auntie. Where else?” He asked, his voice shaking.

“Dumbledore’s office. Don't go there. I could get fired for… _That_ …”

 

Draco nodded and looked away from her face. Of course, she had brought Riddle to family dinners at Malfoy Manor, and he had suspected they were together, but he never asked for evidence.

 

Just as Bella gave him a little shove, Hermione walked around the corner. She looked from Riddle, to Black, to Draco and raised a curious eyebrow.

 

Riddle looked on, his gaze chilly, while Black gave Draco quite a warning. Draco looked terrified. Hermione looked at the ground as she passed, and Black let her nephew escape.

 

Hermione walked back to grab Draco by the collar. “Now what on Earth was that about?” she asked.

  
“Classified,” he said before releasing himself and all but sprinting away. Hermione squinted at the retreating figure in suspicion.


	4. Chapter Four

Hermione knew there was something going on, but chose to ignore it for the time being. The end of the year was approaching, so she needed to study, not spend her time worrying over her professors.

~O~

Black smirked up at Riddle and winked once they had left the sight range of Draco and Hermione. They headed off towards Black’s classroom.

When they arrived a short time later, it was almost time for the next class.

“I am quite excited for next year. What do you think, Tom?” Black asked, sitting on a student desk and twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

“She will be coming next year. I suppose I'm less excited and more shocked. She's grown up quite a bit, hasn't she?” Riddle replied.

“But at least she's going to get one of us as a DADA teacher. That's the real fun, wondering who she'll get, what house she'd be in.” Bella mused.

“She better be in Slytherin. She's got it in her blood.” He nearly growled.

“Knowing her parents, they'll be proud even if she ends up in, say… Gryffindor, though they most definitely hope otherwise.”

~O~

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been snooping about in the corridor when they heard the two professors speaking.

“I wonder who they're talking about,” Hermione whispered.

“I wonder too,” Harry replied, “It's really weird of them to talk about a future student like that. They almost sound close with the kid.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me!


End file.
